Kaishu Shiradou
Kaishu Shiradou Kaishu Shiradou is a pure-blood wizard born in Miyazaki, Japan . Born to be wild, Kaishu started a band with his best mate, Charles Hollingberry, and was always getting himself into trouble while at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He and Charles formed their band during their fifth year at Hogwarts and began touring immediately upon graduating. Kaishu eventually married his fellow Gryffindor classmate from Hogwarts, Sachiko, at age 27 and the two of them had six children together. Never fulling putting his rock star days behind him, Kaishu took up a position as a Healer at Tsukigami Hospital for Magical Injuries and Rehabilitation where he specialized in children's medicine. On his son's 6th birthday, there was a terrible accident that resulted in Sachiko's death and caused a permanent drift in his relationship with the boy that still hasn't healed. He soon left his position as a Healer with the resolve that he had no business in the field if he couldn't protect the love of his life. He then went to work for the Japanese Ministry of Magic where his ability to speak many languages (including Gobbledegook and Mermish) was put to great use. After working there for nearly 15 years, he was promoted and sent to work for the British Ministry of Magic as an official representative of the Japanese Ministry on foreign soil. Kaishu still plays the guitar as he can never let the music really die - that, and Sachiko always loved hearing him play. He also cannot let go of what he calls 'the glory days' and is never without a small briefcase that contains signed CDs from the band. Kaishu retired from Department of Environmental Regulation & Protection as the Director of Environmental Rangers in 2076 and currently resides in Japan where he continues to write music. Early Life edit in soon Education at Hogwarts Kaishu was sorted into Gryffindor by the sorting hat and sat down at his house table next to a mild mannered boy who became his best mate, Charles Gaunt. However, many of his fellow Gryffindors believe that the boy had been sorted into the wrong house because of his vanity and pride - mainly in his appearance. He would spend hours in front of the mirror each morning making sure that his hair was flawless and would not hesitate to hex a fellow student were they to touch it. Life After Hogwarts After graduating from Hogwarts, Kaishu did not fancy getting right into the working world and instead convined Charles and their other bandmates to go on tour around the globe. The showed in all sorts of venues and had fans both muggle and magical. However, during what was to become their final live event in front of an all muggle audience, their drummer accepted the dare of an audience member to gnaw on his drumsticks which were, unfortunately, made from elder tree wood and still contained some of its sap inside. The sap from this tree, which is poisionious in nature, made the drummer go mad in an instant and began shooting spells and hexes off in all directions. Needless to say, this marked the end of the band's journey together and they each went their seperate ways. Upon leaving the band, Kaishu finally gave in to his second love: Sachiko. The two were married and soon Kaishu took up a position as a Healer at Tsukigami Hospital for Magical Injuries and Rehabilitation where he specialized in children's medicine. Kaishu had all but put his wild side on the back burner and applied himself full heartedly to his new position. Appearance Kaishu is VERY tall, towering at 199 cm (6'5") and has PERFECT luscious locks of black hair. His eyes are a chocolate brown and he had a very small mole under his right eye. Personality and Character Traits Kaishu is a kind hearted person who has dedicated his life to making people feel better. He has a rather dry sense of humor and is relatively laid back. He is against using force and prefers to end disputes verbally and with his wit. People feel comfortable when in his presence. He will do whatever he can to help people, even if it puts his own life at risk. He simply values the lives of others more than his own. He is incredibly passionate about his work, so much so that it often was entirely consuming. Although this makes him a good make, it can make dealing with failure challenging. Kaishu's best feature is, or what he thinks is, his hair He spends hours taking care of it each night and had a large file he keeps on his bookshelf filled with all natural hair care treatment recipes. While he does have a fantastic head of hair, Kaishu is also a very skilled guitarist and co-founded a band with his best mate, Charles Hollingberry, back during their school days. They became very famous and traveled all over the globe during their summer holidays and after graduating from Hogwarts. As a result, Kaishu became a skilled linguist as he always sought to communicate with the local beauties people everywhere they went. Relationships edit soon Etymology Kaishu's name comes from Katsu Kaishū , a Japanese statesman, naval engineer during the Late Tokugawa shogunate and early Meiji period and was a mentor to Sakamoto Ryoma who Ryoma is named after. The surname Shiradou (志良堂) means 'motive god temple' Kaishu is played by singer/actor Fukuyama Masaharu. Category:Characters Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Pureblood Category:Department of Environmental Regulation and Protection Category:Alumni Category:Gryffindor